


The Benefactor

by jyorraku



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, The River Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorraku/pseuds/jyorraku
Summary: The ride ain't free.





	The Benefactor

**Author's Note:**

> Post-S3.

The investigator got the ride he wanted, but the Roci’s reactor couldn’t run on protomolecule.  Its crew also had to breathe, eat, and shit. The journey needed something the investigator couldn't readily provide. 

_It reaches in._

Human understanding was closest to the surface where the investigator manifested on the Roci. Who could provide?  Who had the necessary elements to make the Roci and its crew go, go, and go? Not the crew, not this crew, not for the time it thought it would need. The passengers then, past and present, within the timing of its arrival.

Mao, Jules-Pierre.

Nope, locked up in some shithole, never to see daylight again. Fuck that guy.

Mao, Clarissa.

Locked up as well. Look, let’s not bring any more Maos into this clusterfuck.

Stuart, Monica.

Maybe.  No one we could reconstruct to provide the personal touch though, could be a tough sell.

Avasarala, Chrisjen.

Yeah, pretty sure the goddamn Secretary General of the UN could toss a few scrips our way…and we’ve got just the person to convince her.

_It reaches out._

Chrisjen Avasarala stood in brooding silence, the people below small like ants from her vantage point on the top floor of the UN building. A lifetime ago, she had been looking out into the evening rain from her much smaller office.

_There's no need for us to hang together._

_Oh, I'm sure they'll hang us separately.  You'll get a better..._

“Look at this view. And you didn’t even have to hang.”


End file.
